eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Shard of Hate: Utter Contempt (Solo)
__TOC__ Introduction In the wake of Lanys T'Vyl's demise, the throne of Hate was vacant. Saryrn the Mistress of Torment and Ullkorruuk the Archtraitor battled for supremacy, each attempting to claim the seat of power for themselves - a decision they would both soon regret. Much to their dismay, the rightful god of Hate, Innoruuk, was restored and regained his throne with little effort on his part. The vile god vows that they will pay the price for their insolence and arrogance! Woe to any traveler who dares to explore the revitalized Shard of Hate, the celestial home to the aforementioned divine father of spite and malevolence. Your presence here is unwelcome, no matter your blood, your alignment, or your past actions. All will meet merciless resistance at the hands, claws, and teeth of the newly reunified minions of Hate! But the unique treasures and great power that await inside beckon the bravest and the boldest Norrathians, as they have in ages past. Will fate see your name added to the ranks of victorious heroes or those of the defeated insurrectors? Foes Multiple nameds can be spawned within this zone. Which ones you get depends on the order in which you slay the trash mobs, and other actions. You won't get all of them in one trip. Dispelling every monster in the zone is really a good idea. Named * at . ** Spawned by slaying non-aggro in the zone. These are found in groups of three or six near the following locations: *** Just east of the organ in the *** In the southeast of the *** Between the and at , , and . * * is within the , which is entered by clicking the doors of the .'' ** Spawned by slaying the groups of , , , and ** ''During the fight, groups of and will add. * on the stairs in the ** will add during the fight. * in the fountain in the ** Spawned by killing the to obtain Venomous Sword Oil (\aITEM 1677433950 -1652823185 0 0 0:Sword Oil\/a). Use the poison, then kill all the . * ** Spawned by first killing to obtain some slime, then kill the , , , , at . * at a grave to one side of the ** Spawned by slaying and . * , carrion construct found walking between the and around . ** Spawned by right-clicking, then sprinkling with Ire Dust (\aITEM -581393569 1530295166 0 0 0:Dust\/a), collected from clickable barrels all around the zone. ** To dispel the curse, right click on the rotting meat he drops, or you will die. * * * ** Spawned by killing all the in the zone. * , a carrion construct in the ** Spawned by right-clicking, then sprinkling with Ire Dust (\aITEM -581393569 1530295166 0 0 0:Dust\/a), collected from clickable barrels all around the zone. ** To dispel the curse, right click on the rotting meat he drops, or you will die. * * * * * ** ?Spawned by slaying and , found in groups of three or more in , , and along the path by ). * * at the top of the stairs at the ** Spawned by slaying , , , and ** Adds spawn during the fight *** *** *** *** *** * spawns beside the organ in the . ** Spawned by clicking on '''musical notes' that appear in random locations.'' ** There are four colors of musical notes, and you must remember the order in which you clicked them. * * at ** Spawned by slaying (along the path near ), then pick up and move the slain chests to a marked spot in front of '''a hungry chest' .'' ** There will be periodic spawns of items of clothing that can be right-clicked and destroyed to mitigate his damage. * * on the steps of the . ** ''Spawned by slaying the on either side of the around and . Monsters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * POIs * * * * * * * *